Te Tomare Una Foto
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Summary:Después de una reunión Alfred toma a Ludwig Desprevenido con una camara, recordando cierto momento del pasado. Germerica dedicado a Gilbert's Last Resort.


**Hola a las señoritas señoritos y quien sea que se este pasando por aquí vengo con un one shot con motivo del 14 de febrero más presisamente un Germerica**

**(LudwigxAlfred) que es lo que ahorita estoy leyendo y es una e mis trecienta y tantas parejas OTP favoritas.**

**Summary:Después de una reunión Alfred toma a Ludwig Desprevenido con una camara, recordando cierto momento del pasado Germerica dedicado a Gilbert's Last Resort.**

**Disclaimer:Hetalia no me pertenece es de su respectivo dueño no hago nada con fines de lucro.**

**Sin más que decir Disfruten de la lectura:D**

* * *

La reunión mundial era un completo caos por asi decirlo Francia peleaba con Inglaterra, Los dos miembros del Bad Friend Trio haciendo bromas sin parar Italia al lado de Romano comiendo pasta mientras este insultaba a Ludwig.

En fin la reunón mundial había sido un completo caos y como siempre nunca se llegó a ningún acuerdo.

Ludwig guardaba tranquilamente sus cosas la reunión se había terminado y pronto podria volver a su casa.

Sintio que unos brazos lo jalaban y de repente un flash lo dejo segado por un minuto en ese instante Alfred sostenia sonriente la camara hasta que el alemán lo tomo del cuello y acorralo contra la pared más cercana.

-Se puede saber que rayos estabas haciendo con esa camara- pregunto iracundo el alemán.

-Solo cumpli la promesa que hace algunos años me hice:Te tomare una foto.- Respondió el Americano con una sonrisa en la cara.

**_FlashBack_**

_-Mi Bandera esta en la luna- decia un emocionado Alfred_

_Ludwig se encontraba mirando la infantil escena ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? No lo sabía pero de algo estaba seguro Rusia saco su competitividad a flote esta vez era el espacio exterior y si Aunque fuese sacado de una peicula de la guerra estelar* era la pura verdad._

_Todo había empezado desde que Alfred Jones America lo habia tomado como su "prisionero" luego de perder la segnda guerra mundial._

_Para su sorpresa el chico nunca lo trato como un prisionero sino siempre como un igual._

_Al saber que Rusia daba sus primeros saltos al espacio Alfred estaba más que furioso sabía que la relación del ruso con Alfred y viceversa era mala muy mala a decir verdad._

_Ruso comunista contra Cerdo Capitalista* si hubiera sido por el ambos podrian lanzarse tuberias y hamburguesas cualquier dia que quisieran pero cuestionar por muy debajo de el su ingenieria alemana o hizo sacar fuera de si._

_Si se metia con Alfred muy poco le importaba pero con lo de su ingenieria Rusia había llegado muy lejos no solo lo estaba insultando a el si no tambíen a su gente y a la de Alfred y por eso se propuso que esa bandera estadounidense pisara la luna porque... Nadie iba pisarle los talones a el y a SU Americano._

_Escucho perfectamente la ultima frase "SU Americano" sonaba bastante bien._

_Por fin habia llegado el dia más esperado de todos_

_Bandera americana pisaba suelo lunar._

_No sabía si fue la impresión del momento lo que lo llevo a dar rienda suelta a sus impulsos en un momento de distracción del Americano lo había tomado de la cintura y le daba vueltas en el aire mientras besaba sus labios._

_Sorpresa, Ternura devoción y Amor con la mirada se decian todo eso y más_

_Luego de un largo silencio Alfred decidio romper el hielo_

_-Gracias- fue lo unico que pudo decir_

_-No hay de que-respondió el Alemán_

_Y Asi ambos volvieron a iniciar una segunda ronda de besos que terminarian toda la noche en la habitación del Americano._

**_Fin FlashBack_**

**14 de Febrero del 2013**

Alfred había estado planeando ese momento más de la mitad del año y de pronto de la nada se encontro con aquella persona que hacia latir su corazón más aprisa.

Ludwig sabía que era demasiado temprano para llegar a la reunión ya que ¿A que loco se le ocurria hacerla el 14 de febrero?

Ni el lo sabía pero había cumplido con venir y aunque los demás no lo hicieran el solo podría esperanzarse de que_ el_ estuviera presente ese dia

-Hola Ludwig- saludo nerviosamente el Americano

-_FelizDiaDeSanValentin_-dijo rápida y nerviosamente el americano antes de salir corriendo.

El alemán se detuvo un mometo admirando el regalo del americano con cuidado desenvolvio la envoltura para encontrar en ella lo que tanto habá deseado.

Los libros de:

Brida de Pablo Coehlo*

Tres Metros Sobre el Cielo de Federico Moccia*

con una nota que decia

_Querido Ludwig:_

_Espero que disfrutes mi regalo del 14 de febrero ¿Comó se que querias esos libros? fácil se lo pregunte a la ex nación más awesome que el mundo pudo tener._

-Glbert- adivino el alemán.

_En fin espero que te gusten recuerda siempre una unica fecha y la promesa que te hice hacía algunos años..._

-Te tomare una Foto- leyó en voz alta el ultimo pedazo de la nota. Antes de dirigirse hacía donde estaba e americano.

Se dedico a buscar con la mirada a cierto alemán le habria gustado su regalo.

-hey Alfred-

El aludido ignoro a la voz pero sintio una brazos fuertes atraerlo hacia alguna parte y sentir el flash de una camara sobre ellos.

-Todavía recuerdo la promesa que me hiciste- respondió el alemán.

-Te tomare una foto- dijeron ambos dandose un beso sin importar los gritos y las miradas sorprendidas de los demas paises.

**_&&&Fin&&&_**

* * *

***Guerra Estelar para los despistados "Star Wars"**

***Los insultos que se dirigen Rusia y America**

***El primero el libro que la autora quiere conseguir y el segundo el que más le impresiono pero no le gusto el final (sip la autora adora los finales felices)**

**Feliz Dia de San Valentín (Que es mañana) para todos los lectores.**

**Un riview de su parte alegrara el 14 de febrero de la Autora.**


End file.
